internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1928–29 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1928-29 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the third season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Six teams participated in the final round, and AZS Warszawa won the championship. The tournament was played in Krynica and began on December 30, 1928. Kraków Championship ;Friendly matches *'Makkabi Krakow' - Sokol Krakow 2:1 *'Wisla Krakow' - Makabi Krakow 2:1 *'Makabi Krakow' - Wawel Krakow 3:1 *Legia Krakow - Sokol Krakow 0:0 *'KS Cracovia' - Sokol Krakow 3:0 *'KS Cracovia II' - Legia Krakow 3:0 (0:0, 0:0, 3:0) *'Makabi Krakow' - Wisla Krakow 2:1 *'Sokol Krakow' - Wisla Krakow 2:1 *'KS Cracovia II' - Wisla Krakow 2:1 ;Puhar Zwiazkowy Played from March 2-4 and won by KS Cracovia. *'Makabi Krakow' - Wawel Krakow 10:1 *'Legia Krakow' - Makabi Krakow 5:0 *'KS Cracovia' - Sokol Krakow 2:0 *Sokol Krakow - Legia Krakow 1:1 *'KS Cracovia' - Makabi Krakow 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) ;Scores ;Table Lwow Championship *Czarni Lwow - Pogon Lwow 1:1 *'Pogon Lwow' - Lwowianka 2:0 *Czarni Lwow - Lwowianka 0:0 *Lwowianka - Lechia Lwow 0:0 *'Team A' - Team B 3:1 *LTL Lwow - Lechia Lwow 3:3 (1:2, 1:0, 1:1) *'Lwowianka' - LTL Lwow Combination 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) ;Championship In Lwow, Pogon Lwow was noted by the Przeglad Sportowy to be the "certain winners" of the competition. *'Pogon Lwow' - LTL Lwow 1:0 - final Pomeranian Championship ;Friendly matches *'TKS Torun' - AKS Torun 11:0 *'AKS Torun' - Szkoly Pckor Art 1:0 *'TKS Torun' - AKS Torun Combination 12:0 This was a tournament played on February 2 and 3, 1929. It was unconnected to the national championship. *'TKS Torun II' - Pomorzanka 3:1 *'Polonia Bydgoszcz' - Sokol 1:0 *'TKS Torun' - Pomorzanka 9:1 *'Sokol' - SPA 1:0 *'TKS Torun' - TKS Torun II 6:3 *SPA - Polonia Bydgoszcz 2:2 *'SPA' - Pomorzanka 3:2 *'TKS Torun II' - Sokol 4:0 *'SPA' - BTW Bydgoszcz 2:0 *'TKS Torun' - Polonia Bydgoszcz 10:1 ;Klass B *TKS Torun II - Polonia Bydgoszcz 1:1 - TKS won championship, but Polonia was promoted to Klass A Poznan Championship *'AZS Poznan Combination' - Lechia Poznan 5:1 *Lechia Poznan - AZS Poznan II 0:0 *'AZS Poznan' - Lechia Poznan 2:1 (2:0, 0:0, 0:1) *'KLP Poznan' - Stella Gniezno 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) This was a competition for the "Puhar wedrowny starosty Begalego". It was unconnected to the national championship ;Final *'KLP Poznan' - AZS Poznan 1:0 ;3rd place *'Stella Gniezno' - Lechia Poznan 2:0 Warsaw Championship ;Friendly matches *'AZS Warszawa Combination' - Polonia Warszawa 6:0 *'Legia Warszawa' - WTL Warszawa 8:1 *'Legia Warszawa' - Polonia Warszawa 3:2 *'Legia Warszawa II' - Gimn. Batorego 1:0 *'Skra Warszawa' - Orzel Warszawa 9:2 *Skra Warszawa - WTL Warszawa 2:2 (0:0, 1:0, 1:2) *'Legia Warszawa' - Polonia Warszawa 8:0 (3:0, 3:0, 2:0) *'AZS Warszawa' - Legia Warszawa 5:0 (3:0, 1:0, 1:0) *AZS Warszawa II - AZS Warszawa III 1:1 *'Legia Warszawa' - Polonia Warszawa 3:2 (2:0, 0:2, 1:0) *'Skra Warszawa' - Marymont Warszawa 5:2 (1:1, 2:0, 2:1) *'Union Lodz' - WTL Warszawa 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'AZS Warszawa' - AZS Warszawa II 3:0 (2:0, 1:0 0:0) *'AZS Warszawa III' - Gimn. Mickiewicza/Mielskie comb. 2:0 *'Gimn. Zamoyskiego' - AZS Warszawa IV 1:0 *'KS Warszawianka' - WTL Warszawa 2:1 ;Klass A As defending champions, AZS Warszawa was exempt from the competition. Only two teams remained in the district championship, Legia and WTL Warszawa, who would face each other in a single elimination game. In the event of no ice in Warsaw, it was decided that Legia would automatically qualify for the final tournament. *'Legia Warszawa' - WTL Warszawa 12:0 (2:0, 6:0, 4:0) ;Klass B Teams: AZS Warszawa II, Skra Warszawa, Polonia Warszawa, Legia Warszawa II, Union Lodz. *'Legia Warszawa II' - Union Lodz 5:1 (2:1, 1:0, 2:0) *Legia Warszawa II - Polonia Warszawa 2:2 (0:2, 0:0, 2:0) *Polonia Warszawa - AZS Warszawa II 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0) *AZS Warszawa II - Union Lodz 1:1 *'AZS Warszawa II' - Legia Warszawa II 2:1 *'Polonia Warszawa' - Union Lodz 2:0 Western Championship In the west, there was a Poznan qualifier set between AZS and KLP, with the winner facing TKS Torun (Pomeranian champions) for the regional title. ;Poznan Qualifier *'KLP Poznan' - AZS Poznan 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) ;Final TKS Torun and KLP Poznan faced off for the title. Both teams ended up arriving in Krynica for the national championship as attempts to complete the regional competition were unsuccessful. The result was inconclusive in one of the games, and the second game had to be stopped with 10 minutes remaining due to an audience incursion onto the ice. The PZHL thus arranged for a 10 minute game to be played between TKS and KLP in Krynica, and if a winner did not emerge, a full game would then take place. Neither team scored in the 10 minute playoff, so the full match was then played. *'TKS Torun' - KLP Poznan 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) TKS Torun advanced to play in the national championship. Wilno Championship There were only two teams - AZS Vilnius and Pogon Vilnius. In the event of a lack of ice in Vilnius, it was decided that AZS would automatically qualify for the final tournament. *12/23: AZS Vilnius - Pogon Vilnius 13:0 Grudziadz Tournament *'AKS Torun' - Sokol Grudziadz 7:1 *'AKS Torun' - Klub gimn. Orleta 3:0 *Pomorzanka - Sokol Grudziadz 1:1 *Pomorzanka - Klub gimn. Orleta 1:1 AKS Torun finished first. Krakow Tournament ;Semifinals *'Wisla Krakow' - Sokol Krakow 5:0 *'Czarni Lwow' - Makabi Krakow 3:2 ;3rd place game *'Makabi Krakow' - Sokol Krakow 3:1 ;Final *'Czarni Lwow' - Wisla Krakow 2:1 Zakopane Tournament This was a tournament played in Zakopane from February 15-17, 1929. *Vilnius - Poznan 1:1 (1:0, 0:0, 0:1) *'Warszawa' - Krakow 5:1 *Krakow - Vilnius 0:0 *Warszawa - Poznan 0:0 *Poznan - Krakow 0:0 *Warszawa - Vilnius 0:0 Final Tournament ;Scores ;Table Other games *Wisla Krakow - Torun/Poznan/Warsaw/Pogon comb. 1:1 *'Legia Warszawa' - KS Cracovia 12:1 *'Union Lodz' - Gimn. Tomaszewskie 5:0 *'TKS Torun' - Torun Combination 9:2 *'Legia Warszawa' - AZS Vilnius 5:0 *KS Cracovia - PKL Poznan 0:0 *'AZS Poznan' - KS Cracovia 1:0 *'Lechia Lwow' - Wisla Krakow 2:1 *AZS Poznan - TKS Torun 0:0 *'Makabi Krakow I' - Makabi Krakow II 8:1 - propaganda match @ Tarnowiec *'Union Lodz' - Lodz Szkol Rep. 6:0 *'TKS Torun' - AZS Poznan 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) @ Poznan *'Legia/AZS Warszawa comb.' - Lwow/Krakow/Vilnius comb. 7:6 (1:2, 5:2, 1:2) @ Zakopane *'Legia Warszawa' - AZS Poznan 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) @ Poznan *Legia Warszawa - KPL Poznan 2:2 (2:0, 0:0, 0:2) @ Poznan Images Prz 12-22-28.png|Details on the 1928-29 season from the December 22 issue of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 12-22-28-2.png|" Prz 2-6-29.png|Details on hockey in Pomerania and Lwow from the February 6 issue. Kurjer 12-28-28.png|Details on the Wilno Championship from the December 28 issue of the Kurjer Wilenski. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info Sources *''Przeglad Sportowy'' *''Kurjer Wilenski'' Category:1928 in ice hockey Category:1929 in ice hockey